


The Lovestruck Moral Compass

by Barely_Vibing



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: A little bit of angst at the end because apparently I can't help myself, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Just a cute little taka pov fic of him trying to work out if he likes mondo, M/M, Mondo yelling because he cares, One Shot, Owada Mondo Swears, Pining Mondo because I'm a one trick pony, Pining Taka but not really because he's too honest, Socially Inept Kiyotaka, Taka's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barely_Vibing/pseuds/Barely_Vibing
Summary: The moral compass simply cannot tell the difference between platonic and romantic feelings, so Taka enlists the help of his friends to help him figure out if he has a crush or notand then how to tell him.
Relationships: Aoi/Sakura (mentioned), Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 176





	The Lovestruck Moral Compass

**Author's Note:**

> ME? writing Ishimondo from Takas POV? More likely than you think!
> 
> I thought it was about time I let poor pining Mondo take a breather and instead throw Taka headfirst into the "Wait? feelings?" Headspace.
> 
>   
> My version of a "Pining Taka" fic but he's too honest to pine and that's canon.
> 
> Anyway ENJOY~

  
Taka doesn't think about relationships much.

And by " _much_ " that means ever.

Why would he? He has so many other important things to remember. Class plans, upcoming events, his own schedule, Hiro's schedule, not to mention his duty as hall-monitor and daily allotted study time.

Truthfully it's simply never crossed his mind. He has no desire to engage in flirtations of any kind. Making friends was a confusing enough hurdle for him. But the difference there was that he wanted to make friends, so he went out and did it. Took a bit of trial and error but he's more than satisfied with the circle of companions he's accumulated during his time at Hopes Peak.

Especially Mondo. 

And this is where things are gonna start getting confusing for Taka.

The moral compass adores all his friends equally. They're all such vibrant characters and he appreciates their individual spark they add to his life.

_Especially Mondo._

Which yes, means it's not equal by definition. But it's something more complicated than that. 

Taka loves nothing more than being helpful. To his superiors, his father, his friends. More than once he's swapped his entire daily or even weekly schedule around in order to assist a friend when asked. This doesn't bother him at all. He thrives on being dependable. On being someone the people he cares about can rely on to handle things for them. 

But he's _extra_ eager to do it for Mondo.

Taka found himself questioning why this was. He considered maybe it was because Mondo was the least likely to accept it. The biker tends to get prideful about certain things and feels like he can't accept help, but he usually allows Taka's assistance if he's insistent enough. He just had to assure the biker that he's not being judgemental or " _looking down on him_ " -Mondo's words- and gradually, over time he became more open to accepting help. 

It's endearing, watching someone overcome their insecurities. Mondo is still a work in progress but the process as a whole has made Taka feel very close to him. Mondo trusted him with things he only ever told his brother. Taka knew a side of Mondo that no one else knew. He was absolutely honored. It thrilled him to his very core. 

He truly loved how close they had become. He had never considered what it would be like having a best friend.

If that's actually what he's feeling.

He's really not sure.

  
He hadn't noticed this little dilemma until Leon made a rather harmless joke about three days ago in class.

Taka was working on their current assignment at his desk, Leon and Mondo were discussing doing something together after school when Leon called across the classroom and said "Hold on, We need permission from your boyfriend. Hey Taka! Can Mondo come with me after scho-"

He didn't finish the sentence before Mondo punched him in the arm. Which Taka told him off for, which made Leon laugh and made Mondo look rather angry.

Taka didn't think about the rest of that scenario and instead found himself fixating on being referred to as Mondos boyfriend. 

For _three days_ precisely. 

A few times since then, his classmates have asked him if he's in a bad mood because apparently, the face he makes when he's deep in thought looks immensely irritated. 

Admittedly the eyebrows make it hard not to look angry. Which is why he puts an avid effort into being bright and approachable. Although his attempts to be approachable can occasionally have the opposite affect and come off as either intimidating or annoying. He honestly prefers being annoying to intimidating. 

But he's had to keep explaining that, no, he's perfectly fine. Which was true. His inner debate wasn't impeding on his day to day life at all. He wasn't dwelling on it twenty four hours a day. However whenever he had a moment to himself, it would slip back into the forefront of his mind.

Taka's spent so much time detached from these sorts of situations, it didn't occur to him that he had no idea how to handle them.

He did feel the urge to ask for someones advice on his current feelings. The others pay more attention to this kind of stuff and could offer him a valuable perspective.

How does one differentiate romantic feelings from platonic ones? What are the signs? How do you tell the difference between when you enjoy a friends company and when you enjoy a romantic interests company? 

Currently. Taka was sitting in the study hall, getting some work done before going home for the mid term break. Once again, he's spent more time than necessary trying to decipher what it is he's feeling, with no success.

So that settled it. He needed some opinions. He couldn't afford to waste any more time dwelling on this. If there was a way to get a quick answer and solution he was going to do it.

If he truly did have feelings other than friendship for Mondo, he needed to sort that out before he left. The last thing he wanted was to spend more time than he already has going around in circles with his resting angry face on display.

What kind of role model, what kind of student leader would he be if he wasn't true to himself and what he was feeling?

All that time spent telling his classmates to believe in themselves, the strive for greatness at every opportunity, to put one hundred percent of their effort into everything they do every day. What kind of hypocrite would he be if he didn't follow his own advice?

But he didn't want to jump into anything without thinking about it. He wanted to be one hundred percent sure before he made the leap into something new like this. 

His first instinct was simply to tell Mondo. He didn't see a reason not to at first. He tries to be as honest as possible at all times. 

But the more he thought about it over the past three days, the more he felt that wasn't the right move. Going up to Mondo and saying _"I liked it when Leon called me your boyfriend, do you know why this is?"_ probably was not the best way to go about it. 

Taka's not one to beat around the bush, if that wasn't obvious from the... _everything_ about him. He will always prioritise the most efficient course of action. But he was willing to tread lightly on this topic due to it not simply involving him.

The act of confessing your feelings to someone is a tricky road to walk. If you decide to go through with it, you need to be prepared for their instinctual reaction to being put on the spot. And if that reaction is rejection, you simply need to accept it and move on. Especially if your feelings are coming out of the blue in that persons eyes.

Which may very well be the case for him and Mondo.

Considering he's spent three days repeating the phrase _'Mondos boyfriend'_ in his head to gauge his own reaction, and everyone who saw him thought he was **angry**. He figured his feelings weren't abundantly clear.

But how to make them clear? To Mondo and himself. Without being too forward. Or tone deaf to Mondos personal feelings. Mondo often states that he is _'intense'_ but also not to worry because he _'liked it most of the time'._

_... So should he be more intense? Is that possible?_

As if on cue, Leon and Makoto entered the study hall. It was a little odd to see them together but then he remembered they got paired up together for their history assignment. He got paired with Kyoko so naturally they were done already. It wasn't due until the first day back but Kyoko didn't want to spend her break doing homework.

He figured the best time to disturb them would be before they actually start so not to interrupt any important thoughts.

He was about to stand up when he realised they were coming to him.

"Sup my man. Hey since you're here do you feel like doing another history assignment?" Leon nodded a greeting, holding up the suspiciously thin, unused folder they had been given to put their work into. When they got the assignment two weeks ago.

Makoto nudged him and waved to Taka before sitting down in front of him across the table. "What are you up to?" the lucky student smiled as he spoke, setting out his things in the desk.

"Nothing anymore, I was just finishing. Although there is something I was wondering if you could help me with." He looked at the two boys and they gave him two equally blank stares.

Leon stuck his pinky finger in his ear for emphasis. "I'm sorry did I hear that right? You want _us_ to help _you_ with something?"

Taka nodded dutifully. "Well yes. It happens to be a topic I'm unfamiliar with."

Makoto looked just as stunned, chuckling a little uneasily. "Well I mean if _you_ don't know, I doubt that we will. Uh- No offense Leon."

"None taken, I'm a dumbass."

Taka frowned at his classmate. "Leon we've talked about the self deprecation."

Leon sighed in exhaustion, slumping his head over the back of the chair. "Right right. I'm a special little buttlerfly with _a lot_ to offer." he wiggled his fingers as he spoke. "But lucky's got a point. Unless you wanna ask about movies, music or dating my knowledge pool is empty."

Taka sat up a little straighter, eyes on Leon. "Well not quite dating but the step before that."

The two boys stared back at him, now a mix between stunned and disbelief. It was a few seconds before Leon eventually spoke up.

"Wait...Really?" Leon raised an eyebrow and Taka nodded, not sure why they were confused. "I'd like information on how to confess to someone."

Leon paused, finger hanging in the air, making a quick glance to Makoto, as if to double check that he was hearing this correctly. When Makoto fired back the same face, he went on.

"Confess as in...like...you accidentally knocked someone over in the halls and you wanna confess your guilt and give yourself detention? or confess as in...you like someone... and you want to tell them?" Leon said the last part as slowly as if he was unsure and Taka simply nodded again. 

"The second part yes."

Leon slammed both his hands down onto the table, followed by a few more excited hits. "Well shit my dude, maybe I _can_ be helpful." The baseball star sounded as surprised as he looked, eyes still holding onto remnants of pure bewilderment. "You just wanna know how to tell 'em you like 'em?"

Taka nodded more vigorously. "Yes I would be incredibly grateful.

"Grateful enough to help us out?" Leon tried, gesturing to their folder and Makoto nudged him again. Leon conceeded "Ok _fine_ I'll do it for free because you're my friend or whatever." He said retracting his hand.

Leon put his elbows on the table, putting his fingertips together, looking over them at Taka. The moral compass waited patiently for him to begin speaking.

Leon tapped his fingers together. "Now. I know that it's nerve-wracking. No one likes making themselves vulnerable to rejection but the heart wants what it wants y'know my man?" 

Nerve-wracking isn't how Taka would describe this. He more just sees it as a task that needs to be completed. Is that bad? It's honestly just how his brain works. He also doesn't feel "vulnerable" from telling the truth. The truth comes naturally to him. He rarely feels the need to hide things. The only secret he's kept is his family's financial situation and the only reason is because he doesn't want anyone to worry about him. 

Returning his attention to Leon, the baseballer continued. "I mean the hard answer is that you just gotta do it. The other option is repressing it and suffering in silence or praying that they'll confess first." He waved a hand in a vague gesture and Taka raised an eyebrow.

"Well of course! How will they ever know your feelings if you don't tell them? Time you spend fearing imaginary events, is time you could be spending getting the answer you crave!" he raised both his hands in a stiff shrug and Leon scoffed out a short laugh.

"Wow you've never pined a day in your life have you?" He put a hand to his face. "I shoulda known."

"Pining is for **cowards!** Where is the benefit in wallowing and waiting? If you desire an answer you have to go out AND SEEK IT!" Taka proclaimed, standing up and pointing at the two boys in front of him.

Leon tugged on his sleeve of his outstretched arm. "Taka, _buddy_ , volume."

The moral compass, now overtly aware of his over-the-top monologue, froze for a moment before sitting down, hands on his knees. "I apologize, that was excessive." 

The red head grinned "So you _are_ self aware." Leon mused, playing with the band on his goatee.

Makoto was watching Taka, curiosity brimming on his face. Taka turned to him as he opened his mouth, considering his words.

"But... aren't you afraid they'll reject you?" Makoto said simply. "That's why people just suffer in silence. Some people figure it's better than rejection. They'd rather hear no answer than a _no_."

Taka pinned his gaze to the lucky student, making sure the moderate his volume accordingly "There will always be fear of the unknown! Trying something new, stepping out of your comfort zone." he clenched his fists in front of him over the edge of the table.

"Fear of rejection is natural but it only holds you back. The proof of your character comes from how you overcome that fear and accept whatever outcome!" 

Makoto and Leon gave eachother another look. Makoto still looked baffled, Leon just shrugged, still with an amused grin.

"My dude, you seem... sold? Why do you need our help?"

Taka paused for a moment, realizing how off track he had gotten. "I apologize! I should have phrased my original question better."

He dropped his hands back into his lap. "When I asked _'how to confess'_ I meant in reference to what I should say, or... _how_ I should say it?" He looked off to the side, eyebrows knitted together.

Leon suddenly let out a laugh. "Wait a minute. Is _this_ what youve been thinking about all week? I just thought you were pissed off!" 

Taka frowned as the baseballer giggled helplessly, Makoto gave him a smile, talking over Leon's laughter. "Well I'm glad nothing's wrong! I thought maybe there was something serious you weren't able to handle and we were a little concerned."

Taka relaxed his face -as much as is physically possible for him- "No, simply deep in thought." He looked to the red head. "Are you still listening Leon?"

Leon wiped a tear from his eye, nodding with a thumbs up. "Yeah, yeah I'm with ya. Go on my dude."

Taka put his hands together on the table, tapping his fingers. "If I just walk up to them and tell them I like them, would I be coming on too strong? I've been told I do that."

Leon took a deep breath to settle himself down, leaning an elbow on the table and resting his chin on his hand. "You _are._..intense. But some people like that."

Makoto played with his pen as he spoke. "I'd just start with telling them how important they are to you? How much you care about them. Then maybe move on to the specific things you like about them? Like their hair, their eyes or their laugh..."

Makoto scanned Takas face. He didn't seem receptive to those examples.

"...or...their work ethic? Their dedication to their skills and talents? Maybe...the way they talk about their hobbies and things they love?"

Taka's eyes lit up, the red irises practically shimmering.

Makoto smiled, Leon was also back to sporting an amused smirk.

"Can confirm." Leon added "Girls like it when you compliment their personality instead of just their looks." He paused, eyeing Taka for a second, who was just looking at him attentively.

"And y'know... Guys like that too. I certainly do."

Taka nodded, expression unchanging. Leon tapped his chin for a moment. 

"Honestly you can't be certain. Everybody likes different things. Some people will get embarrassed if you're too forward but others won't pick up on what you're saying if you arent forward enough." Leon held out his hands to represent the two sides, then moved his hands to meet in the middle 

"Ya gotta find the middle ground. So it's clear what you're saying but it's not like... dramatic or awkward." He looked to Makoto for his input and the lucky student leaned over the table a little, towards Taka.

"Could you tell us a bit more about this person so we can guage some options on what to say?" He then added quickly "But only if you're comfortable with that! If you're not comfortable that's ok-"

"Oh it's Mondo. Did I not mention that?" Taka said plainly. Both boys stared back at him.

Taka opened his mouth in shock. "Oh I'm so sorry Makoto! I Interrupted you!"

Makoto quickly raised both his hands, waving a little frantically. "No! No it's ok! That's not what I... I mean. _..Uh_." Makoto trailed off. Realising he wasn't going to be much help from this point on. 

Leon let out another half bemused, half delighted scoff. "You _really_ are just an open book aren'tcha buddy?"

Taka shrugged, he didn't understand what the big deal was. "I consider you two of my dearest friends. I have no reason to keep secrets from you."

Leon made an face Taka couldn't deciper. "Yeah but you also don't _need_ to-" He paused and visibly changed his mind halfway through his sentence. "Y'know what? Nevermind. I love you too man." 

Taka smiled at his friend, a smile that faded when Leon spoke again.

"But...Mondo? _Really_?"

Taka deflated a little, his 'sagging' posture still significantly better than most kids 'good' posture. 

"Well that's just it, I'm not _certain_ if I actually have romantic feelings for him or not. That was my second question. How do you tell?"

Leon smacked a hand into the table again, leaning back. "Thats a good fu-.. _.reaking_ question my dude. Does anyone really know?"

Makoto spoke up again, "What Leon's saying is, maybe you might wanna ask one of the girls for this one? Sayaka and Hina have both had long term boyfriends and Hina's with Sakura now, so they'd probably be able to answer it better than we could."

Taka let a grateful smile spread over his face."Then I'll do that! Thank you both of you. I will think on what you've said." He stood up from the table, gathering his belongings and moved around the table as Makoto scratched the side of his face.

"I think you gave us more advice than the other way around but you're welcome Taka."

Taka put a hand to his chest. "Regardless, your words have given me much to think about." He moved his hand to wave. "Well if I don't see you before the end of the day, I hope you have a relaxing but productive break."

Leon raised a hand, turning in his seat towards Taka once again. "Hey before you go. Just... With Mondo..."

Taka looked down at the red head. "Hm? Yes? What about him?"

Leon looked like he had something to say but wasn't sure how to say it. 

"Just.." Leon groaned, scratching the back of his head. "Mondo's a good guy. At least he's certainly trying to be." 

Taka smiled, nodding once. "I think so too! I'm very proud of his progess towards expressing himself and being more responisble."

Leon nodded slowly " _Right_ , yeah...but sometimes he can put his foot in his mouth."

Taka's smile faded slightly. "Well, yes he can be brash and impulsive at times but he's working on it." His words caused that look to appear on Leons face again. The one he couldnt read.

The baseballer let a breath out through lightly gritted teeth. "Yeah I know that, it's just...The kind of mind set Mondo has had his entire life doesn't just go away. The whole tough guy, toxic masculinity thing. It bores into your brain and it's hard to start thinking a different way." He started, letting his hand drop onto the table with a thud.

"And yeah, I know he's not the same dipshit he was in our first year but just..." He looked off to the side, trailing off. Taka had no idea what he was trying to say but he clearly felt it was important.

Eventually, Leon steeled himself. Meeting Taka's eyes.

"He's your bro, no matter what. I'm **sure** of that. _And if not he's dead to me_ but that's besides the point." He spoke some of that last part quickly, lowering his voice. Taka almost didn't catch it.

"Just don't make him feel like he's gotta answer right away. He might need some time to think and just...let him know you're good with being friends if he doesn't feel the same way." 

Leons entire aura had changed from his amusement earlier. He looked serious, which was odd for the normally laid-back Leon everyone was used to. Taka was a little taken aback by it. 

"Oh of course!" Taka began, adjusting his hold on his books under his arm. "I'm well aware of the inherent selfishness that comes with dropping your unsolicited feelings on someone. That's the reason I wanted to get advice on how to tackle this."

Leon smiled although it was a little uneasy. "I shoulda expected you'd think of everything." He sighed, giving what must have been Leons version of a comforting look.

"Just... sometimes friends can surprise us and it's not always in a positive way. I just don't want you getting your feelings hurt because that meathead says something freakin' stupid in the heat of the moment."

Taka wasn't sure how to respond to that. He just blinked slowly at Leon, trying to process what he meant. He startled himself out of his thoughts and nodded to the two of them. "Oh...Alright. Uh. Thank you."

Leon groaned to himself, giving a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to poke a hole in your confidence. It's just... I know you always see the best in people and care about everyone so I'm never sure how prepared you are for someone being a garbage-hole." 

Taka sighed and a soft smile found his features. "I'm not like this so people will return it. I simply do it because it's the right way to treat people. Regardless of how they treat me."

The red head pointed lazily "And **that's** why _you're_ the moral compass. I'm way too spiteful." Leon leaned to the side, arm over the back of his chair. 

Taka's expression firmed. "Although I think your concerns about Mondo are misplaced."

Leon looked a little startled by that but smiled nonetheless. "Yeah I hope so man."

They said their goodbyes, Makoto calling after him as he left.

"Oh- and good luck with everything!"

  
Taka checked in over text to see if Hina or Sayaka, ideally both of them, were free. Thankfully they both were and agreed to meet him in the courtyard.

This time he didn't make the same mistake of forgetting to mention it's Mondo he's talking about. So when they asked what he wanted to talk about, he just came right out with it.

They responded pretty similarly to the boys, although Sayaka quickly covered her confusion with her usual pleasant smile. Hina on the other hand put her hands on her hips, eyebrow raised.

"But you're such a sweetheart and he's such a _doofus_."

Sayaka put a hand on her friends arm. Taka noticed a slight grip in her fingers squeezing Hinas bicep. "What Hina means is that's... _unexpected.._.but it's completely normal to be confused about! It can be hard to tell the difference between if you just like someone as a friend or if it's something more."

Taka could feel the eagerness rising in his chest. This is the part that would hopefully answer his questions. He did feel a little bit of relief that it seemed to be rather common. The confusion between liking someone and **_liking them_**.

Hina shrugged. "I did still mean what I said but then again. You two are weirdly close. Mondo doesn't act the way he does with you with anyone else."

Sayaka nodded "And if someone points it out, he gets embarrassed about it. Also angry but that might just be Mondo."

Hina raised a finger, looking from Sayaka to Taka. "But he doesn't stop being weirdly close to you no matter how many times it gets pointed out." 

Sayaka turned to Taka. "And Mondo has changed a lot since he started hanging out with you."

Taka was darting his eyes from Hina to Sayaka, back and fourth as they finished eachothers thoughts. Rather than attempting to ask a question he just let them finish.

"Ok so he's _definitely_ still a doofus but maybe he's a doofus who _likes you_." Hina tapped her cheek with her finger and Taka raised his hands in front of his chest.

"I don't need you to analyse Mondo. If I work out I really do like him, I'm going to tell him regardless of how I think he might feel." He dropped his hands and continued. "I just need to work out my own feelings and then go from there."

Sayaka frowned. "You don't want a little bit of insight? To make you feel more at ease?"

Taka shook his head once. "If I do like him, then we talk about it and we're wrong, I'll simply be putting hopeful thoughts in my head that aren't his words. I'd rather just hear it from him."

Sayaka put her face in her hands. "That's so nerve-wracking, I could never! You're really brave."

Taka didn't really get it but he supposed there was some social side to this he wasn't understanding. Hina let out a short giggle.

"Taka does public speaking every week in front of a couple thousand judgmental teenagers. I don't think he knows what being nervous is."

Taka blinked at her. "Of course I know what being nervous-.. _.Wait_. You were being satrical. I understand." He nodded to himself.

Hina put her hands on her chest, eyes shimmering. "I'm so proud."

Sayaka dropped her hands and clapped them together in front of her. "Well! I know one _sure_ way to know if you like him for real or not!

Taka looked to her and once their eyes met, she smiled brightly.

**_"Imagine kissing him!"_ **

Taka's ears felt hot all of a sudden. "W-What?"

The girls both let out a little giggle, Hina put her hands on his shoulders. "Imagine him walking up to you, holding your face, and kissing you! Have you never imagined kissing anyone before?"

Taka looked at her in shock. "Why would I _ever_ need to do that?"

The swimmer returned her hands to her hips. "Do you ever spend any time living in your head?"

"Living in my head prevents me from living in the moment..." He spoke rather quietly, feeling a little embarrassed by the conversation. 

"Well that explains why you're so high-strung." Sayaka sighed, hands also on her hips. "You need to take a second sometimes to sit with your thoughts. You'll wear yourself down to the bone if you never relax. If you never take some time to yourself." 

"I relax." Taka stated, ears still a little pink.

Hina narrowed her eyes "Studying isn't relaxing. You really _never_ just turn your brain off for a bit?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"...When I'm asleep."

Hina and Sayaka gave eachother a look and Taka twisted his lips.

The moral compass frowned, averting his gaze and staring at a pot plant instead. "Why are we talking about this? It's not what I asked about."

"Because it's related!" Hina started, both girls taking one of his arms and leading him to a bench, sitting either side of him.

Sayaka gave his arm a comforting squeeze. "You need to imagine what it would be like with him! You said you wanted to know if you actually like him or not _right?_ "

Taka hummed thoughtfully. "Well, yes."

"Then imagine up some scenarios!" Hina cut in. "If they make your chest swell and your spine all tingly that means you're crushin'!". She did a little dance in her seat as she spoke.

Sayaka patted his arm a few times. "Alternatively, if you get a feeling that's kinda like minor heart burn or like you've got a burp stuck in your chest. It's probably just platonic." She shrugged and gave him a smile.

Taka wasn't knowledgeable enough to refute any of that. But even so, he felt odd even considering it. It felt rude somehow? Picturing imaginary situations with someone. Especially in... _that_ way.

Hina shifted in her seat a little to face him. "Here I'll give you one of my faves. I used this one with Sakura. Close your eyes."

Taka grimaced "I really don't see how-"

"Clooosee them." Sayaka put a hand over his eyes and the moral compass sighed and conceeded.

Hina lowered her voice, speaking just above a whisper. "Now. Imagine you're walking out of the school and who's there waiting for you at the entrance? It's Mondo! Are you imagining it?" She finished suspiciously.

The moral compass sighed. "I'm doing my best..."

Taka didn't have the most vibrant imagination. He could come up with creative ideas, yes. But imagining full scenes in his head like his own personal movie? Honestly as he listened to Hina speak, he was just imagining her words popping up on a white background for the most part.

Hina continued. "He looks up and sees you, he smiles at you, you smile back."

That part came easier. Mondo has such a lovely smile. 

He did his best to imagine the scene around Mondo but he could only really focus on one or the other.

"The suns setting, the sky is all pink and orange. You walk up to him, he holds out his hand, you take it..."

He managed to get an orangy-pink gradient behind Mondo. It was pretty. But still only Mondo was really in focus.

"You close the gap between you, he moves in too. He asks you how your day was, you say it was great, and then...he leans in, closing his eyes..."

Slowly but surely, Taka felt his heart pick up speed. He wasn't sure if it was from the imagining or embarrassment due to what he was doing, but it was happening. He took a deep breath as he pictured Mondo smiling gently, a smile he's only seen a handful of times, close his eyes and lean closer to him. A shiver started in his chest, went through to his back and ran down his spine.

"...and kisses you..."

Takas eyes snapped open, his hands finding a reason to fidget with the fabric at the crease of his knees. His face felt hot. He still wasn't entirely sure if that was because of the scenario or because he felt an inherent shame about creating such a personal thing in his head.

Hina pouted. "Wait I didn't even get to the best part!"

"No I think that's quite enough of _that_ thank you." Taka took a breath to compose himself, His face still feeling warm. 

Sayaka poked his cheek. "You're blushing a little. Or are you just embarrassed?" 

Taka really couldn't answer that for certain. Maybe a bit of both.

Hina and Sayaka peered around him to see his face. "Well?" they said almost in unison.

Taka folded an arm across his chest and put his fist against his chin, eyebrows furrowed in thought. "I... don't know."

Hina frowned but then made eye contact with Sayaka and turned to him again. "Well lemme chuck this one at you. _Imagine someone else._ "

Taka whipped his head to her, expression purely shocked, almost offended. "What!? _Why?"_

She laughed. Sayaka put a hand over her mouth as she giggled. "There! If you could **see** your face! Just the thought of imagining that with someone else made your brain go _'What?! No way!'_ Right? Tell me I'm right!" Hina leapt up and stood in front of him. Staring him down eagerly.

Taka stared at her for a few moments, his expression gradually relaxing and evolving into a new one. A happier one. Like Hina had just unlocked the secrets of the universe to him.

"You _are_ right!" He beamed, it only lasting for a second before it turned thoughtful again. "I'm still not sure if I felt what you described but I don't even want to try thinking of someone else like that."

Sayaka clapped her hands together once, holding them to the side of her face. "I'm so happy for you Taka, I'm glad we were of use!"

Taka grinned."You absolutely were! Thank you girls." He smiled at them as he stood. A brand new burst of confidence surging through his veins.

He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders now that he was at least somewhat certain of his feelings. 

He startled himself out of his thoughts to check his watch. It was almost time for the school gates to close for the evening. Any students who wanted to leave for the mid term break today, had to do so before then. Taka usually goes home to stay with his father, so he needed to find Mondo before then. 

He had just under an hour. He could make that work. He certainly didn't want to wait.

"Well I'll see you two after the break! I need to go find Mondo."

"Wait you're gonna tell him _now?_ Right after you figured out you like him?" Hina said in slight disbelief.

Taka looked back with a smile. "Why bother waiting?"

Sayaka gapsed quietly, a hand over her mouth. "Oh wait that's kinda super romantic." 

Hina sighed. "Yeah. Mondo better appreciate it." She grinned and looked up at Taka again. "Well we're here for you no matter what, you know that right? I'm fully prepared to kick his ass just give me the signal." Hina gave a thumbs up and Taka and he raised a hand. 

"That won't be necessary."

Hina shrugged. "Ya never know with these things." He finished with a wave "Anyway, see ya."

"Good luck! Message us later!" Sayaka waved goodbye and Taka did the same, trying to ignore that same hint of concern Hina was showing that Leon felt too.

It was a friday evening, so Mondo was probably in the woodworking shop. Everyone else takes the chance to leave as soon as possible, so he gets the space to himself. Mondo won't be going to stay anywhere else during the break but he'll probably be spending a lot of time with his gang. However Mondo did mention wanting to hang out with Taka at some point during the break.

_Should I wait until then? Is it inappropriate to do it at school?_

Taka shook his head. No there's no point waiting.

He measaged Mondo to make sure he wasn't too busy.

He has his answer, now he needs to tell Mondo so he can get it off his mind and either put it to rest or...

or...date him?

Taka hadn't considered what would happen if Mondo actually returned his feelings. He supposed the obvious answer is that they start dating. 

How do you date someone? Would they just keep doing everything they've been doing...but...more?

Taka felt his ears go hot again.

The buzz in his hand snapped him back to reality Mondos reply simply said **'Yeah bro all good.'**

Taka stared at the reply, halting in his tracks in the middle of the slowly emptying hallway. Friends saying goodbye to eachother, students wheeling small suitcases of what theyre bringing back home with them. He felt a swirling in his stomach and his chest.

_Oh gosh..._

_...Am i nervous?_

_Is this what it feels like?_

He spent more time than he should have thinking on Leons and Hina's concerns. Leon had clearly wanted to say more but he held back for some reason. He could make an educated guess as to what he was going to say. Not everyone in this country is totally accepting but no more than any other country he was sure.

It's not legal either. You can issue for a 'proof of partnership' paper if you want to rent a house with your same-sex partner or be included among family for hospital visits but it's not recognised by the law and carries no actual weight. 

_Yet._

Taka couldn't become the prime minister for another nine years but that just meant he had time to plan.

But he wondered why Leon brought Mondo up in that context. He's good friends with Hina and Sakura and they're not even the only openly lgbt students in their class. Taka's always felt he was a rather good judge of character. If anyone in his life was a bigot surely he would know by now.

Surely.

Taka shook himself out of it, a shameful feeling rising in his stomach. Of course Mondo isn't, how could he even think that for a second.

Though he supposed he understood where Leon was coming from. Not an issue of intolerance but more so an issue of pride. Of his reputation. Leon was likely trying to tell him Mondo might allow outside forces to sway his decision. Or lash out in anger or embarrassment.

Not that it mattered. Taka had already made up his mind. It wasn't his place to pick apart Mondos choices and thoughts or dwell of his answer. He would just make himself miserable when he should be moving on. 

Taka strives to be exemplary at all times. To be the epitome of leadership and confidence to inspire his fellow students. He couldn't afford to start overthinking now and certainly couldn't back down. Not after everyones help.

He didn't put much thought into it when he started walking again, moving on autopilot to the woodwork shop. 

The now familiar smell of sawdust that had mixed in with Mondos natural scent filled the space leading to the bikers usual spot. Taka found him crouched on the ground staring at the back of what looked like a fairly typical kitchen chair. 

Taka smiled at the sight, although he wasn't moving or working. Just, sitting there staring. As he approached, Mondo turned his head to the specific sound of Takas boots clicking. The biker gave him a quick look before waving him over.

"Good yer here. C'mere and look at this for a sec." He held and arm out and Taka walked closer, Mondo caught a handful of Taka's uniform jacket and pulled him down. Taka lightly swatted his hand and straightened his jacket as he crouched beside him behind the chair.

Mondo gestured to the chair. "What do ya think?"

Taka blinked a few times. He didn't feel he had any particular expertise on what's considered appealing furniture. He looked to Mondo out of the corner of his eye. "It's very nice! You're getting incredibly good at this." He smiled and Mondo bobbed his head to each side a few times, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah I _know_ it's good but could it be _**better?**_ " He looked to Taka, holding a flat, upturned palm at the chair. "I haven't glued anything together yet so this is my last chance to change it." He brought his hand to his chin and Taka just glanced between the chair and Mondo. Before he could think of a response Mondo piped up again. 

"Like the back bars. I could shape them into something fancier than just poles but would that look too busy?" 

Taka really wasn't sure how to be helpful. Which annoyed him. What a terrible friend he is. He never bothered learning anything about Mondos new passion. He should have at least learned some terminology. 

Taka tapped his finger on his knees a little awkwardly. "I mean. The simple look is nice but if you wanted it to look a little more elegant maybe just shape to two thicker outside bars and leave the middle ones the same?"

Taka has never been more unsure about anything that came out of his mouth. He just gave his completely honest, uneducated opinion. 

Mondo snapped his fingers with one hand and slapped Taka's back with the other. "Wait I think like that idea!"

Mondo moved the hand to his chin, just tapping the back of his finger against the side of Taka's chin. " _That's_ why I keep you around. You're decisive 'n shit. None of that pussy-footing around bullshit."

Taka took the opportunity to stand up, watching as Mondo did the same, beginning to dismantle his chair to get to the parts he now wanted to change.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way because there's something I wanted to talk to you about if you're free." Taka brushed the sawdust off a seat to place down his bag and Mondo spoke over his shoulder.

"Hm? Yeah I'll probably be here for another hour or until a teacher kicks me out, so I dont mind chattin'. What's up?." He said as he put the pieces of wood on the table and started measuring and marking his measurements with a pencil.

Some part of Taka thoroughly enjoyed watching this.

Staying on track, Taka thought back on the advice he had received.

"Well as you know, our friendship has grown a great deal over the past year and I'm incredibly grateful for that. I respect you and appreciate who you are and how you've grown yourself..."

Taka took a pause when Mondo turned on his side to look at Taka. "The fuck is this about? You transfering or something? Some college want you to start early?" Mondo had his usual animated expression of distrust. Like he was always expecting someone to insult him or judge him. His guard was always up. But this time it was about Taka. 

The moral compass shook his head. "No, no. Nothing like that. I'm simply telling you how important you are to me and how much I care about you because after a lot of thinking, I've come to realise something." Taka watched Mondos reactions as he spoke. He was still just watching and waiting, eyebrows furrowed and turning to fully face him, setting his tools down on the table behind him.

"O...kay...?" Mondo started until his eyes went wide, a hand shot up in front if his quickly. "Wait you're okay right? You ain't sick or something?"

Taka raised his hands aswell. "No! Not that either. Mondo could you let me finish?" Taka sighed and the biker pouted and leaned back against the table, crossing his arms.

The moral compass took one last look at the biker before he vocalised his thoughts. He was standing there in his usual white tanktop and black pants but his pants were covered in a layer of sawdust and smeared sawdust handprints. He had his hair pulled back out of his face with a bandana, the rest of it tied into a bun. Taka thinks that might have been the first time his brain acknowledged how handsome Mondo is.

  
"It's occurred to me that I have feelings for you. I want you to know I'm still dedicated to our friendship but I didn't feel it was right to hide this from you." Taka spoke clear, consice, and to the point. Thankfully not exhibiting the signs of his increased heartrate.

He looked to Mondo for a response and when nothing came he scanned the biker closer. Mondo was still in the same position, arms folded, eyebrows furrowed, but his eyes had widened ever so slightly. 

His eyes were still and then suddenly they were darting over Taka like he was waiting for him to say something else, add something extra. Taka folded his arms behind his back just for something to do.

Eventually, Mondo moved. A slight, twitch of a movement from his arms, unfolding carefully, his arms hovering for a moment before finding purchase on the table behind him. 

"What?"

Taka opened his mouth before he found the words to say. "...Would you... like me to rephrase it?" Taka said cautiously and Mondos hardened expression only seemed to stiffen. 

"Nope, no need for that." The biker averted his eyes, staring at the ground.

He sounded tense, Taka could hear his heartbeat in the bikers voice. 

"Are you alright-"

"Why?..." Mondo said at the same time, looking back up at him.

Taka blinked, a little stunned. He wasn't expecting to have to explain it. Although Makoto did reccomend mentioning the things he liked about him. Darn, he should have started with that. 

Despite asking a question, Mondo didn't stop talking. 

"...Why would you _invite_ that kind of attention?"

Takas face went deadpan and titled his head the slightest bit, raising an eyebrow. "I'm going to have to ask you to elaborate on that." hint of disapproval in his voice.

The bikers face stayed stern and gestured between them. " _ **This.**._.just invites people to be shitheads. Hateful morons who just do it for the sake of doing it."

Taka nodded once, slowly. "I'm aware of this."

Mondo threw his arms out to the sides, palms facing up. "So why don't you care!? You think it would go differently for us somehow? You think people are gonna be nice and ' _change their minds_ ' about their shitty opinions because you're nice to them?"

For once, Taka wasn't the loud one. He steeled his expression. "I'm not going to assume anything about anything. You don't even have to respond, I just wanted you to know."

The biker twisted his lips, the familiar look of anger in his eyes and growled "What if someone else was in here!? You know how quickly that shit spreads!? Nosy kids can't keep their mouth shut." 

Taka wasn't sure if he was surprised by this or not. Maybe not by his mannerisms and his tone but definitely his words. What was he trying to say?

"I think you should settle down." Taka didn't bother softening his own tone, speaking sternly. Stare boring into the biker. Mondos face almost instantly dropped, a red tint visible on his ears that he wasn't sure of it was from anger or not. He murmured a ' _sorry_ ' leaning heavier on the table behind him, averting his eyes once again.

"First of all." Taka started, pushing his shoulders back, eyeing the biker. "My being polite and showing kindness to everyone has nothing to do with how I feel about their opinions. My kindness and my respect don't come as a package deal and you _know_ I don't hesitate to scold those acting abhorrently."

Mondo was kicking the piles of wood shavings on the ground. "I know. You just have a heart of fucking gold that people in this world would _love_ to crush."

His voice was back as his normal speaking volume. Taka felt the small surge of irritation he was feeling subside. Instead, trying to decipher what Mondo got so worked up about.

Taka took a step forward, Mondo instantly ceasing his kicking, still looking down.

"Mondo is something wrong?" He knew the answer was yes, but he wanted to give Mondo the chance to say ' _no_ ' incase he didn't want to talk about it.

The biker twisted his lips, throwing his head back and back down with a grunt. "It's... It's just **frustrating**!" Mondo scratched his head, Taka hearing the sound of his nails scraping along his scalp. He met his eyes again.

" _You_ see the world differently to literally anyone else I know. You see everyone equally no matter who they are or where they're from and it's fuckin' _genuine_." He sounded so sincere, though his tone hardened again as he continued. "Literally no part of you is... _performative_. You genuinely care about everyone and it pisses me off that someone would ever use. ** _..this.._**.as an excuse to hate you." he gestured between them again and Taka looked back curiously.

Taka nodded. "Alright. Is there any particular reason you decided to yell at me?" he asked simply.

Mondo grunted, his whole face going red now. "I didn't mean it in a bad way-...I mean I wasn't yelling _at_ you, I'm just fuckin'..." he trailed off and grunted again, slapping a hand over his face, a dust cloud of sawdust billowing around him as he did. 

"I know you ain't naive or nothin'. Ya give people the benefit of the doubt even if they don't fuckin' deserve it and you can see the best in people no matter how big a shithead they are." 

Mondo inhaled deeply, face somewhat returning to its original color. "But sometimes I feel like _you_ think if you give someone a good enough speech about not being a shithead, they'll _magically_ stop being a shithead. And sure, _some_ people will listen. But that's only some and the rest just wanna take out their anger on whatever they can." He hung his head, gripping the edge of the table so hard his knuckles were white.

"I never wanna see you get hurt. I never wanna see you sad. _Ever_. "

Taka felt his expression soften involuntarily, eyes locked on the worked-up biker, eyes pinned to the ground once more.

He scratched the side of his face with a single finger. "I...admit I can put a little too much faith behind my words alone to convince people. I truly believe all people are capable of change but...you are right. They first have to be open-minded to change in the first place." He looked to the side at Mondos partly dismantled chair before looking back at its creator.

"However I've been fortunate enough to meet people who were determined to change for the better." He smiled before letting it drop just a little. "Even if they can still be a little unruly at times."

Mondos face went red again. "I know what I'm talking about because I've been around those types of people my whole life." he glanced up at Taka. "And I know exactly the types that they target."

"And yet you didn't allow yourself to turn into them." The moral compass noted and Mondo scoffed. 

"Like I'd ever fuckin' let that happen. "

The moral compass hummed for a second. "Well it's not really the impression you give off to anyone besides me. You could work on being a little more open and honest with others."

The biker only looked offended for a moment before he grunted, scratching the back of his head. "I'm-...getting there..." he murmured.

They stood in silence for a bit. Taka trying to figure out what Mondo meant by all of this when Mondos low, tired voice hit his ears.

"I...I know you can take care of yourself, but that doesn't mean I ever want you to be in a situation where you _have_ to... y'know?"

Taka was taken aback by how soft Mondo sounded as he said that. Was that what all this was about? He was worried about people seeing him differently? 

"Mondo, simply existing with an opinion will put you at odds with any number of people. You can't avoid it." Taka mentioned as softly as possible so the biker didn't think he was trying to start an argument.

Mondo folded his arms, kicking more piles of woodshavings. "There's a difference between havin' an opinion people don't agree with and just tryin to live your damn life and having people decide they aren't ok with it."

Taka was pretty certain he understood Mondos frustrations now. Honestly at first it just sounded like he was trying to discourage him from being himself to avoid attention from intolerant people. But he was actually just trying to express his concerns while doing it in the most Mondo way possible.

Taka sighed, folding his arms behind his back once again. "I've spent most of my life facing the consequences of something I had literally nothing to do with, so believe me. I'm well aware of how hateful and unreasonable people can be."

That made Mondo look at him again, a hint of confusion turned to understanding when he realised he was talking about his grandfathers scandal. He didn't say anything and let Taka continue.

"And yes, I then went on to purposefully put myself in the spotlight for the sake of my goals despite those experiences. But it also made me rather good at taking insults and dealing with general ignorance, so it's not all bad." Taka finished with a shrug and Mondo blinked at him incredulously.

"How are you so fucking optimistic literally all the fucking time?" 

"A little bit of determination and a lot of just who I am as a person." Taka smiled and Mondo turned his head away again, pink from ear to ear. 

Taka took a few moments to look at the biker. Still leaning against the table, jaw tightening and relaxing and tightening again as he was deep in thought. He truly was such an interesting person. What was simply a tough, hot-headed biker on the surface, was a complicated, thoughful, three-dimensional person not that far underneath. 

Taka smiled, although a little uncertainly. "Was this all really because you worry about my safety?"

Mondo went from pink to red, fidgeting with the fabric of this tank top. "I... _Well.._.I..." 

"Because you really could have done it in a better way." Taka added and Mondo twitched with his whole body rather comically.

"Could you stop fuckin telling me I'm being an asshole without _actually_ saying it? I'd literally prefer it if you just called me an asshole." the biker practically pouted. 

"I don't think you are one." Taka frowned at the suggestion. "I think you could spend a little extra time thinking through your words before you say them, but your heart was in the right place _as always_." 

Mondo chewed on the inside of the cheek, his finger gently rolling one of the pieces from his chair along the table like an embarrassed child. 

Taka paused, looking back ar the biker. Thinking back on everything that had been said. Mondos words, his reactions, his expressions...

"Wait. Does this mean you..." Taka didn't wanna put words in his mouth but he also found himself feeling eager for an answer. He simply copied Mondos movements from earlier and gestured between the two of them.

Mondo went pink all over again, hand shooting to the back of his neck and rubbing the spot. "It means-...I.. _.yeah-._..I mean...same?... _ **ugh**_ \- Goddammit Taka why ya gotta make me say it?"

"Say what?" Taka said completely deadpan. 

Mondo moved the hand to over his eyes, pursing his lips, body tense. "You fuckin'-" 

Mondo gripped the table edge behind him with his free hand, leaning over with a grunt, standing up and throwing his head back, staring at the ceiling. "...Yer' my best friend. And that ain't changing... but..."

Mondo looked like he was gonna pop a blood vessel. Taka wasn't certain he wasn't breathing.

He let out a groan, gripping his face in his hand. "Ugh! I can't say it! Y'know what I mean though _right?_ "

Taka blinked twice. "Honestly I've never been good at reading between the lines but I think I see what you're trying to say... _maybe_."

Mondo grunted angrily, like he was trying to force the words out of his soul but they refused to budge.

Taka brought his fist to his face and let out a short chuckle. "It's alright Mondo, there's no need. An hour ago I wasn't even sure if _I liked yo_ u or not."

In a second, Mondos entire aura went from frustration to puzzled, freezing in place, peering over his hand. 

He dropped his hand and stood back up straight away from the table. "Wait? The fuck do you mean you _didn't know?_ How do you not know?"

Taka pursed his lips, furrowing his eyebrows . "I've never had feelings for anyone before! I wasn't sure how to tell the difference between this and a close friendship."

Mondo watched him skeptically. "So you're sure now?"

The moral compass felt a little embarrassed by the question. He opened his mouth, closed it, then tried again. "I mean... Yes? Most likely...I...suppose."

The biker stared back at him, eyebrow raised. For the first time in their conversation, Taka felt nervous under his gaze.

Wordlessly, Mondo closed the gap between them until their chests were only a few inches apart. From this close, Taka had to look up a little to see Mondos face. Right as he did, the biker put a hand on Taka's arm that was hanging at his side and his other hand on the side of his face.

Taka went stiff. His hand was warm against his skin, the roughness of his fingers combined with the layer of sawdust on his palm made him shiver as Mondos thumb slowly moved along his cheekbone. 

The biker dipped his head down and paused right as their noses brushed, lavender eyes pinned to red. When the moral compass inhaled deeply, beginning to feel overwhelmed by the close proximity. Mondo tilted Taka's face up and kissed him. 

Taka didn't even close his eyes. He was so overwhelmed by the onslaught of feelings that hit him all at once. The second the biker pressed their lips together, a shiver shot right up Taka's back, pooling in his chest. His fingertips tingled and his head felt like it was spinning. Mondo moved his lips against his just _once_ , taking Taka's top lip between his own for a second or two before parting. 

The biker only pulled back far enough to look him in the eyes again. Pink dusting his cheeks he moved his thumb over Taka's arm. He glanced to the side, biting the inside of his cheek "So are ya sure yet?" Mondo looked back into the red eyes staring back at him.

Taka could have sworn he felt himself slowly leaning against the biker, relaxing into his touch. As his eyes dragged down Mondo s face and landed on his lips again, he jolted upright and leaped back. Not quite out of Mondos arm reach, complexion now matching the bikers. 

"Yes. I'm now fully convinced _thank you_." He spoke quicker than he meant to. Why's his heart beating so fast? He feels hot, Is he _sweating_? are his _palms_ sweating? What's happening right now?

Mondo huffed through his nose and took a step closer again, pulling Taka back to him. Less than a second later Taka was enveloped in a hug. They had hugged before but not like this. Mondo had his chin resting on Taka's shoulder, arms encircling his shoulders. The moral compass brought his arms up and put them around his torso and his waist.

"M'sorry for yelling...I shouldn't have been so agro about it." He murmured quietly, tightening his grip and pressing his face into Taka's neck for a moment before continuing.

Taka blushed at the level of affection he was receiving, he was only half focusing on what Mondo was saying. Taka's never been good at giving or receiving physical affection. He hugs his dad but that's always brief. Whenever a classmate hugs him, he defaults to the patting the shoulder or back response but this is prolonged contact he wasn't prepared for. 

"It's just... I've been thinking about this for so damn long and everytime I do, I ruin it by imagining shitheads putting their opinions where they don't belong. I imagine people lookin at you different..." 

Taka couldn't see his face but his hold around him got tighter, pressing him more firmly into him.

"I don't care what people say about me but I don't want anyone saying anything about you. Ya don't deserve it...Ya deserve all the love and kindness you give to everyone else."

Taka pulled back just far enough to see his face. "You think you do deserve it?" His frown was enough to make Mondo reconsider his words.

The biker shrugged. "I'm used to people not liking me. Giving them a reason won't change that."

Taka's frown stiffened. "Maybe if you let people get to know you like I know you, they would change their minds."

Mondo looked over Taka's shoulder at nothing in particular and thought about it. Then he returned his gaze to Taka. "Maybe I don't want anyone knowing me like you do."

Taka felt that swelling in his chest return, taking in the softer side of the biker. 

He moved his hands to hold Mondos waist and looked up into his eyes. "Would you prefer if we didn't tell anyone?"

Mondo twisted his lips. "I don't wanna make you lie all the time. I'd rather just beat anyone who has a problem with it to a pulp."

"I'd rather you didn't." 

Mondo made a disappointed but accepting noise and Taka smiled, imitating Mondos caressing from before, running his thumb over Mondos waist.

"How about this. You look out for me and I'll look out for you?" 

Mondo grinned and leaned closer, letting his arms hang over Takas shoulders, putting their foreheads together. "Am I allowed to punch people that insult you?"

" _Absolutely not_."

"What about looking at them _like_ I'm going to punch them?"

Taka considered it for a moment.

"That's acceptable. That's pretty much what I do unintentionally anyway."

Mondo burst into a short laugh. "What?"

Taka twisted his lips. "Apparently I have a rather foul thinking-face. And an unimpressed, disapproving face. They all just look angry."

Mondo scanned over his face, clearly a little puzzled. "Really? Your angry face is different though."

"Thank you! I thought so too!" 

Mondo laughed and pulled him back into a tight hug once again. "Maybe I know you a little better than everyone else knows you too?"

Taka hummed into the bikers shoulder. "I'd say that's possible."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Somehow it always gets a little angsty with these two I simply cannot help myself.


End file.
